


The Cause

by GoeldiCotton



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoeldiCotton/pseuds/GoeldiCotton
Summary: So hanahaki is a virus that androids get for seemingly no reason and there's no known cure android die and that's it of course why would Hank care enough to know the signs but that doesn't mean he can't tell somethings wrong even if Connor won't admit it





	The Cause

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't use punctuation because I'm lazy so sorry if that makes it hard to read

“Hanahkah what now?” “Hanahaki disease it’s a strange virus that seems to infect deviants and no one knows the cause or solution.” “So this guy had it?” Hank says pointing to the android on the floor mouth filled with bloody lily petals and many more around the house “Yep.”

Hank sighs ever since he started the android cases half of them are either self defence or stress level induced shit when he was a fucking homicide dectective “Then why the hell are we here exactly?” “Well it was reported.” “I know why are we still here?” “I was curious I suppose.” Connor said kneeling and grabbing a petal and he looks at it with an unreadable expression

“Uh...Con--””Let’s go there’s nothing to see right.” He said quickly and Hank looks at the deviant in confusion but shrugs it off quickly 

\------

The deviant makes a muffled sound covering his mouth and of course the lieutenant glanced over with a concerned look “Kid?” “Yes?” “Something wrong?” “Nothing lieutenant just a slight glitch in my artificial breathing due to the temperature.” “Right….” ‘Just ask what’s really going on!’ But he didn’t he never did he knew the android was lying but he never said a word

He does it again and again and every time the same song and dance of the kid lying him accepting and them moving on Hank wanted to call him out but he has no clue how fragile their friendship is and he refuses to risk it for curiosity and probably unjustified concern “I need to do something I’ll be back.” Connor said walking off to wherever in the snow 

Hank watches the android leave it’d been happening every few hours and when Hank asked the android he’d brush it off or make some shit excuse and yet Hank didn’t go after him he trusted the kid if something was wrong he’d say something...right?

\------

It just kept getting worse every few hours turned into every hour to every minute and suddenly Connor was barely ever leaving the house outside of work well till now that being he’d not gotten up and refused to answer the door he’d said go away and he heard other muffled sounds so he knew he was alive but there was something clearly wrong 

“Connor are you feeling alright?” “Of course just a minor malfunction go I’ll meet you at the station.” He shouldn’t leave but if Connor’s fine then he’ll get angry if he stays he doesn’t want Connor to hate him he can’t lose him so he leaves

\------

He comes home and there was muffled sounds coming from the restroom it was coughing gagging “Connor?!” There's a breath though it sounds as though he were choking barely able to get air “You’re home early.” Connor said weakly.” “Don’t worry I’ll be out in a minute.” he was coughing barely breathing he can’t just stand there if he didn’t come out…

He opened the door and it all made sense there were bloody petals on the floor blue violets covered in blue blood how ironic the android was looking at him like a deer caught in headlights “Connor why-w-why didn’t you--” “It’s pointless.” “What?” “It’s Pointless! No one knows how to cure me anyway I thought maybe it would hurt less if I…” Connor soon coughs again violently petals and blood falling from his mouth

“No….” Hank says kneeling by the android “What?” “No there has to be something anything.” “That’s not how this--” “I won’t lose you not now.” “H-Hank…” He coughs again “There must be something in common--” “I’ve check different models different backgrounds jobs nothing.” “That’s not possible there must be something when did this start?” “A few months ago.” “Did anything happen do you remember anything important happening.” “I don’t…” Suddenly he goes quiet for a minute before coughing

“Connor?” “Hank I need to tell you something.” “Is it important you’re kinda y’know dying?” “I don’t know but I-I like you Hank alot and I don’t know if you feel the same but--” He coughs again petals were filling his mouth faster “Connor how is that--” “Just tell me.” He chokes out and starts falling Hank of course caught him 

“I dammit yes why wouldn’t I you’re fucking perfect why the hell would you tell me that when you’re--” and suddenly he saw a petal disenagrate it turned to dust “W-What?” Hank looks around and the other petals followed suit covering the room in blue powder “Connor?” The android coughs but no blood just powder “That how..?”

“I fell for you.” “What?” “Six months ago I realized I had feelings for you that’s when it started.” Hank looks at him shocked and a bit embarrassed by the confession blushing faintly “The virus was started because you had a crush?” “That’s one way of putting it I suppose.” Connor responses turning blue 

They sit there for a moment until without warning the deviant kissed him he blushes turning completely crimson but quickly closes his eyes kissing back they eventually pull away both of them flushed and Connor laughs 

“What’s so funny?” “All this time all I needed to do was that and none of this would’ve happened talk about irrational.” “Well guess that’s what deviancy’s for right having the ability to be a dumbass.” Connor lightly punches him in the ar pouting “You’re the worst.” “Probably but guess what?” “You don’t care.” “You happen to like the worst.” Connor rolls his eyes “fortunately or unfortunately yes yes I do.”


End file.
